waltz
by HahAnotherWeasley
Summary: intertwines with what happens in the Half Blood Prince, Minerva's reaction to Albus' death and the memories it provokes  . ad/mm  i'm rubbishh at summaries. disclaimer. i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

-more death eaters arrived – and then snape – and snape did it. the avada kedavra"

she heard the words as they stammered from Harry's mouth, and she couldn't take it. tears erupted from her eyes, a sob from her soul as she thought of her friend. of her friends- how on earth would Minerva take this.

"sorry" she mumbled, collecting fragments of breath and steadying herself. she could hear Fawkes crying out, trying to outfly the feelings of grief which no doubt were encompassing him. That poor bird, she mused, he'd been with Albus for so long. longer than anyone, including Minerva. her heart broke for her friend, and her thoughts once again returned to Minerva.

Minerva, was in her office, looking out of the window, looking at the small looking figure who had just fallen from the tower. she cried when she saw the mark, and now seeing her beloved Albus' body fall floods of tears began cascading down her usually composed cheeks. her head rested on the window frame and the cold glass acknowledged her forehead, though the tears did not stop. her hand stuck to the window in protest, as if frozen by the presence of dementors- they might as well be in the castle at the moment, the monument of melancholy which was upon her.

"oh my love" she finally said aloud, whispering to the window, to Albus as he lay so many feet below, and to the cold air of the night. "why did you have to go."

of course she knew the answer. 'for the greater good.' for the sodding greater good. what about what was good for her, for him. no. she had lost count of how many times her happiness had been forsaken for the sodding greater good which he proclaimed was the motive and reasoning for all his most unforgivable decisions.

how many times had they argued over Potter's wellbeing, over Tom, over Snape. Over his reckless inability to do anything but what had to be done, regardless of the consequences.

and now he was, gone. "oh, Albus" she sighed, the final tears- for the moment- falling from her love filled eyes, and she tore herself away from the window as she heard a knock at the door.

steadying her voice she called out to the door

"come in." and Hagrid entered.

"Y'all right Min?" he started, but, then shaking his shaggy hair he backtracked, "course you're not, I mean who would be after seeing that."

Minerva looked up and formed a shaky smile at her biggest friend. he was, hidden and overshadowed by his unkempt nature and size, one of the most, if not the most, compassionate and understanding of her friends. she parted her lips to speak, but a bubble of emotion rose in her throat, so she thought better of it. Albus had ever been the only person to see her cry. she had been taught that it was a weakness, something that would ensure malicious merciless beatings from her father, and then estrangement from her family when she refused to cry at his funeral.

Hagrid merely nodded, and Minerva got the impression that he wanted to say something. he merely sniffed and then glanced through her window to where Albus lay, before walking towards the door

"I'd best move him t'be honest. don't want him taken by them in the castle." he paused to breathe before adding "it's easier for me anyway" he then ducked out of her office, his eyes glazed with tears, but knowing she had her own grief to contend to.

Minerva then stood and closed the door, intending to abandon herself to her grief once more, but sense of duty took over, and she shortly found herself walking down to the hospital wing.

She could hear Poppy sobbing above the low din of the Weasleys as she approached the doors where she knew Bill Weasley would be. she quickly thanked merlin that the most severe injury, bar Albus, was being mauled by Greyback, no minor incident, but she assumed, preferable to death.

Poppy snuffled into her hankerchief, before composing herself.

she again apologised, what would Minerva say if she saw her being so weak. Poppy knew Minerva's view on crying, having been with her through Hogwarts, and being one of the few that knew of Minerva's past. raising her eyes, she scanned the room, where all but the senior weasleys were present, and above the hue of auburn glow of Ginny Weasley's hair. she looked up, examining her friends face from afar.

Minerva caught Poppy's eyes as she marched towards the group huddled by Bill's bed. thankfully no one else was aware of her presence, so would have had the chance to interpret her complex optical conversation with her dear friend. she tried, as plainly and as convincingly as possible to convey that she was ok and that it was, as usual with Hogwarts, and probably in line with Albus' own philosophy- one of the many things they had shared over the years- of duty.


	2. Chapter 2

she took in the weasley clan as they rallied round Bills bed. she was suddenly hit with pangs of jealousy- why was it her family had never been able to share moments of unity. The Dark forces, it seemed, were obliterating all of the things she loved. Grindewald had seen to her children's murder himself, and now by Voldemort's orders, her husband had been killed too.

she suddenly looked and saw Molly and Arthur hurrying towards their son's bed.

"bBill" Molly choked out, immediately fearing the worst when she saw her son lying in bed. Minerva's mind was cast back to when she and Albus had found their son Nathaniel.

_it was cold and dark in the cavern. it was also pretty empty, considering all the rumours that had circulated having not eaten or slept, and drunk nothing but muddy water which Grindewald has "gracefully" provided in a bucket in her pitiful excuse for a cell. two foot tall, and four foot long, and barely 2 foot wide. you couldn't stand, you couldn't sit, you couldn't do anything. Minerva had been there three days. she was cold, hungry, weak, and all but hopeless. her wand was with Him, and the magical part of her mind had been bound. Grindewald knew that even without her wand she was powerful, so had taken the necessary precautions. her dishevelled appearance reflected her mindset, and her usually life filled, if not stern, emerald eyes looked to the other cell. _

_if she had it bad, albus had it worse. the same sized cell, but of course he was taller and broader than her so it was more uncomfortable. also, as much as he would never admit it, his knees and back were suffering. he was stripped, surely a sick kick of grindewald's, and mentally bound to within an inch of being conscious- if he was unconscious he wouldn't be suffering. _

_Minerva just stared at her husband, and he, in his demi conscious state, at her, with nothing they could do to help each other, except share the experience. at least their Nathaniel was safe. _

_some time later- days, or it might have been hours, blinding light flooded the cavern. both Minerva and Albus squinted and shirked away, only to be met by the cold harsh metal bars which held them captive. Grindewald appeared. he was dragging someone, or rather his minions were dragging _

"_No!" Minerva shrieked, then her voice falling to a whisper she continued to mutter to herself; "no, no" Albus merely stared, he was unable to speak his mental bonds so severe. tears formed at the corners of his eves as he saw the hostage, or was it body?_

"_I do love a family reunion don't you" Grindewald said, his voice echoing throughout the cavern. _

_Minerva simply looked at him, mustering all her loathing and contempt, willing her eyes to somehow harm him, but of course, they didn't. She had been gagged, as a result of her earlier reaction. Albus was simply staring, his keen perceptive eyes void of all emotion, and his body slumped. His son was dead. no living soul could have endured the amount of pain that Nathaniel had. _

_Minerva looked from her son's blood ridden, whipped, and slashed body, misshapen and collapsed as it left in a heap on the floor feeble breaths wracking it's misshapen form as Nathaniel fought for his dying breaths, and felt nothing. All emotion plummeted from her being as she stared, helpless except to see her son dying, while she was contained by cages and bonds. As his body stopped moving, the stillness and peace of death took him._

_- Mental note to all potential dark lords. do not, under any circumstances kill the most powerful wizard and witch of the age's child. you will not win, from the force of emotional power released.-_

_Albus suddenly looked up, alert, though encompassed with anger, Minerva only a second behind him mirroring his actions. the imperius curse, though it had been expertly cast, was no match for maternal and paternal grief, nor love. _

_the two mages made short work of their cages, the wandless magic display being impressive, which was even noted by grindelwards henchmen. grindelward was firing spells like a madman, and Albus quickly retaliated, after summoning his wand. _

_the elder wand and the elder wizard, truly a legendary duel. 1945, the caverns of Bavaria, and far surpassing the status it had been propelled through by legend. on talent alone Dumbledore was undefeatable, but the elder wand and his abuse of dark magic levelled the field again. Albus Dumbledore however was little known for his rage, and along with his age, the bearer of the unbeatable wand was defeated. _

Minerva blinked her memories away, back to the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva blinked her memories away, back to the hospital wing.

"You see" Minerva heard from the far side of Bill's hospital bed "she still wants to marry him even though she's been bitten" Tonks' voice was clear, stronger than it had been in a long while. everyone turned to look at her as she spoke. Minerva looked to Lupin.

"It's different" He said, his shabby clothes rippling as he shifted from one foot to the other. his face contorted, and he liked his lips, to enable himself to speak "Bill will not be a full werewolf, the cases are completely-"

"But I don't care" Tonk's cried, and rounded the hospital bed to face Lupin, seizing his robes. "I don't care. I've told you a million times!"

Minerva smiled at this declaration of love, but then her lips wobbled, her heart faltered as it was painfully similar to that which she had declared to Albus all those years ago. She abandoned the present company in all but being, and though it was Lupin's voice she heard it was Albus she saw as he rejected her advances.

"Dumbledore is dead..." Lupin said weakly, and Minerva's mind snapped back to reality. She looked straight at him as so none of the meaning was lost

"Dumbledore would have been happier than _anybody_ to think there was a little more love in the world." her eyes then swept the room, making contact with Arthur and Molly who nodded accordingly, and almost smiled when the kids caught on that they were missing something. Poppy, who had appeared behind Minerva, with another potion for Bill, started sobbing quietly behind her.

Minerva turned as the doors of the hospital wing opened, and Hagrid appeared. the little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears.

"I've moved him." he choked out, and then went on to explain what the other members of staff were doing. Minerva's mind glazed over with fresh tears, which she hastily blinked away. Poppy patted her back, and gave her arm a squeeze.

"it's ok to cry" she whispered, so that just Minerva could hear her, but Minerva shook her head.

"duty before love Pop, I can mourn him later." she spoke out of the corner of her mouth, before addressing Hagrid and the others.

"Thank you Hagrid" she said, and as fresh tears collected she took a moment to breathe before continuing. she then looked at Harry, not with her 'teacher look, but one of a friend; "I'd like a quick word with you, Harry. If you would come with me" She turned on her heel and walked out of the hospital wing, Harry following her closely.

They walked to the room shrouded by the gargoyle, and without a password, merely a blink and a murmured "Ma'am" the gargoyle began to swivel. Harry felt uneasy- would the room be in mourning of its former tenant? He knew it was an obscure thought, but the wizarding world never ceased to surprise him. The room, however, seemed exactly the same. Save for a new portrait which now held Dumbledore's sleeping self. Tears came to his eyes as he saw his former headmaster, his friend, sleeping in the frame, rather than splayed at the base of the astronomy tower. He looked at peace, and without trouble, something Harry had never seen Dumbledore looking. He glanced at McGonagall, whose face had considerably softened, and her eyes held a look of unadulterated love.

She looked at her husband's portrait, and remembered the last time she had seen him look like that: _The three of them were curled up in bed together, the night before the start of another year at Hogwarts._ _Albus had conveniently slept through both their son's crying bouts- and she was tired. She brought her son into her bed, and placed him between her and his father. Nathaniel giggled as Albus' beard ticked his face, but the giggles slowed, and eventually their son was asleep, his hand holding fast onto her husband's whispery beard. She simply sat there, studying her husband and her son as they slept, feeling exhausted, but utterly content. She snuggled down, stroking her son's cheek, her forehead lightly touching her husband's. Content, she realised wasn't the right word. She felt utterly, and totally complete, and sleep greeted her with a smile on her lips._

Her face hinted the beginnings of a shaky smile, and Harry was immediately curious as to the memory that she was reliving. Minerva however, feeling Harry's eyes on her, she quickly resumed her steely expression, and with her face taut and lined, she turned to face Harry.

"I would like to know what you and- Professor Dumbledore- were doing this evening when you left the school." This was both for curiosity and for official purposes. Albus had told her enough of his suspicions for her to know, but wanted to hear it from Harry. Albus had said that it was very important for Harry to tell her. Dumbledore understood Harry's insecurity with people talking about him, not to him.

"I can't tell you that professor"

Harry Potter, it seemed, was as stubborn, and as loyal as his father. she breathed slowly, exasperated with him. She knew goddamn it, but she couldn't tell him she knew. She used every avenue of reasoning she could, as from past experience (arguments with two generations of Potter senior, and her beloved) she knew that logic tended to sink in eventually. But no; not with this particular Potter.

She fazed out, remembering how she and her husband had spent the night before- playing chess, as they had so often done, and talking about their lives. she had known, ofcourse what he had planned to happen tonight, and how he was going to let snape kill him, to forsake Draco, but before the curse became too powerful again. killing, as it were, three birds with one stone- dying for the greater good. Damn him. she thought. Damn that man, always thinking about the long game, rather than about himself, and his wife.

Knowledge did not soften the heavy blow, she mused, as through her reminiscing she felt the ache of emptiness in her heart. She then paused, stray words from Harry slowly seeping through to her

"Rosmata?" she said, and blinked, trying to process whatever he had said about her that she had missed. "imperius curse?" she muttered, but before she could continue, the heads of houses proceeded through the door behind Harry and she, cutting her off as they both turned to acknowledge their arrival.


End file.
